


Second Time

by Chickenwriter



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, IVF, Implied Sexual Content, MSR, Post-Episode: s07e17 All Things, Relationship(s), sap warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenwriter/pseuds/Chickenwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place about a week after 7x17 All Things. MSR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time

Scully brushed the hair from her face with her forearm. Her gloved hands travelled back to the corpse in front of her, and she mumbled on about the man’s condition.

Mulder watched, smirking. It was 3:00am, and Scully had yelled at him several times already. He didn’t mind. She yelled at him a lot these days. He probably deserved it; his search for the truth brought her into the lab at inconvenient times. She was tired. He was sorry that he dragged her out of bed; but he couldn’t help but admire her. She was beautiful with her hair falling around her face, her sleepy eyes and her sharp wit. 

He heard the recorder click off. 

“Mulder, why are you smiling?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” His smirk turned into a grin. 

“What?” Scully put down her tools. “Mulder it’s three in the morning. You dragged me out here and I asked you a question. Just answer me for once.” 

“You …I…” Mulder struggled to find the words to compliment her without pissing her off. “You look hot in your scrubs.” 

Scully scoffed at him. “Mulder. I specifically asked you not to.” 

“I’m sorry, I know. We’re at work. But you do. I can’t help it. I can’t stop thinking about you,” he moved toward her as he spoke, “you’re so beautiful, Scully.”

“Mulder…” she warned, using the autopsy table as a barrier to keep him from advancing.

“Scully, we have to talk about it sometime.” Mulder’s smile faded as her anger grew. Though he knew he had stepped over the line, he wanted so badly to remind her of what they had felt. “Okay. I’ll drop it.” 

“Mulder, I’m almost finished here. Just wait outside, and then we can go home.” She managed to get through the sentence with a level head. Inside she was screaming. Scully wanted to drop the whole “lapse in professionalism” as she had referred to it. She wanted nothing more than to never mention waking up in her partner’s bed last week. 

With the tape recorder clicked on, and the distractions out of the room, she finished up the autopsy and stated her findings. She slipped into the locker room to change, and emerged a few minutes later. 

Mulder was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He felt a sharp jab to his shoulder. 

“Let’s go, Mulder. I want to sleep, too.” 

“What did you find?” he asked, perking up. 

“You mean besides the bullet to the head? Nothing. It’s a dead end, Agent Mulder.”

Her bag was slung over her shoulder, and she shuffled papers around in her hands, trying to fit them in the large pocket. “I submitted the reports, but I doubt the lab will find anything.” 

“Sorry, Scully. I really thought we had something there. I’ll take you home.” Mulder shook his keys for emphasis. 

“No, Mulder. Your place is closer. I’m tired.” Scully regretted the words as they came out of her mouth. It was as if they came from someplace she hadn’t figured out how to access. 

“What?” Mulder regretted arguing, but he honestly couldn’t believe that Dana Scully would ever invite herself to sleep at his place.

“We need to talk about boundaries at work, anyway…apparently.” Scully grinned in spite of the panic she felt rising in her chest. 

The ride to his apartment was quiet. 

He wondered how much sleep they would get. 

She wondered what the hell she was doing.

Mulder parked the car, and took off toward his apartment without a second glance at his partner. He was afraid of what she would say if he allowed her any time to think about what was happening.

She followed behind, waiting as he reached into his pocket and took out his keys.

“So about those boundaries?” Mulder flipped on the light as they walked into his apartment. Scully stopped him with a hand on his chest. His hand came up to rest over hers. The door slammed shut behind them.

“I don’t care about them right now.” Scully leaned into him, and he happily closed the gap between their lips. He could get used to this. All of his fantasies about his partner were being realized, and it was almost too good to be true. 

They pulled back, taking turns shedding coats. Mulder cast his aside and listened as it landed somewhere between the couch and the table. Scully took the time to hang hers on the coat rack, making Mulder smile at how organized she could really be.   
He ran his hands slowly around the curve of her breasts, the thin lines of her waist, and around into her blazer to rest on her lower back.

Scully stood on her tiptoes to kiss him chastely on the lips, and he responded by stripping off her blazer. 

Scully felt her back bump into the wall, and brought her hands up to tangle in her lover’s hair. He kissed her neck, trying not to leave marks in his wake.

Her lover. 

When did Mulder become her everything? Was it after losing Emily? When did she realize that he was nothing she had wished for…yet everything she needed? Or was it just that he filled the emptiness? 

The IVF hadn’t worked. They tried as many times as they could, and she wasn’t pregnant. She had wanted any baby, but she found herself even more upset that she lost the chance to have Mulder’s child. This surprised her more than anything. She wondered how he felt. She wondered if he would have wanted to raise the baby together. But she tried to push it all out of her brain every hour of every day. None of it mattered now. 

Now, she needed him to take up the space left by the men who ruined her and left her unable to conceive. She needed him to keep her hope alive.

All Mulder could think about currently was her skin, soft and lovely, under his lips.   
She hadn’t realized that as she’d leaned against the wall, she had started to stare off into space. 

“Scully?” Mulder kissed her forehead, easing off. “I get the distinct feeling that you are not into this.” 

“Mulder, I’m sorry. I got distracted,” she groaned.

“You know, Scully, that’s not much of a compliment to my manhood.” 

“I was thinking about the IVF.” He looked at her sadly, wanting nothing more than to make her smile. She didn’t want to think of it anymore. There was nothing she could do at this point. “Make me forget, please.”

“I’ll do my best, G-Woman.” 

She half-laughed as he sank to his knees, kissing a trail down her chest and her stomach. She gasped as he unzipped her suit pants and made his way inside, gripping her hips with strong hands. 

He looked up at her. She was leaning heavily against the wall and closing her eyes. Now he was the one who was distracted, even amid her gentle sighs of pleasure. “Scully?” 

“Mmm?” She had started to forget, and lost herself in the desire she was feeling, even if just for a brief moment. 

“I’m really sorry that it failed. I’m sorry that I failed you.” She pulled him up to her level. 

“Mulder…” she looked into his eyes. “Please do not do this right now. I want…”   
She tried to distract him by kissing his neck while unbuttoning his shirt and slipping her hands inside, her hands running over his muscles. 

“Scully you have to let me tell you this.” 

She tried to distract him by fiddling with his belt, starting to undo the buckle and pull it off. 

He grabbed her hands to stop her. 

“Fine. What?” He moved his hands up to her face, making sure that he could look into her eyes. 

“I would do anything to make you smile. That’s why I said yes, even if it meant you would have a child that I would have no right to. Even if it meant it might come between us. I just wanted you to be happy because I love you more than anything. And this life, it’s not fair to you. I don’t know if you are staying because you want to, or if you’re staying for me. But you deserve a family, not whatever this is,” he watched a frown form over her face. “Scully?”

“I…” Scully felt time slowing down again. She had a choice to make. She could tell him how she really felt, or she could guard her heart like she had always done. The truth was that she was staying for him. She continued on with the files because she felt he needed her to continue.

“Dana,” She stiffened at the use of her first name, shocking and sharp enough to puncture her thoughts – bringing her back to reality. “You don’t have to say anything. I just had to get that off my chest.” 

There was a long silence, as Scully tentatively ran her hands over his bare chest. He watched her eyes, searching for any sign that he hadn’t made a huge mistake. His mind was cloudy with the tension in the room, but all that remained was a complicated question resting on her lips. 

“Did you want a baby?”

Mulder felt his heart stop. That would have changed everything about the way he lived his life – and he realized that was exactly what he would have wanted. He would have given anything for Scully to be happy, and to be allowed to share in that happiness would have been the greatest part of his existence. 

“I didn’t think that was an option, Scully,” he said softly, “I thought you were just using me as a donor.” 

But his understanding was that she wanted to do this alone. His DNA being the only thing she needed. However, why would she ask him to donate rather than using a stranger? Then again, what on Earth could he have offered that child, other than the unconditional love he felt for the baby’s mother? 

“If it were…” she nearly choked on the words, “more than that?”

“If you were to let me be a part of your family, Scully, I’d be the happiest man on Earth,” he said sincerely. He honestly believed that it was the most genuine thing he had ever said…and so did Scully. 

“I love you, Fox,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, “you have no idea how much.” 

He responded by lifting her off the ground, and carrying her to his bed for the second time.


End file.
